Isaiah And Shred's Adventures- Episode 8- The Race For the Stone Gems!
Isaiah:*staring at a map*... Miltank: *walking by* Isaiah:Gooo, Simipour and Houndoom. Miltank: ? Houndoom:*growls at the miltank* Miltank: ...? Isaiah:Use overheat. Houndoom:*does so on the Miltank* Miltank: *goes flying down a hill* Isaiah:NYARG! *goes back to reading the map* Chewie: *looks at map* You making drawing? Isaiah:Lolno. Chewie: What you making? Isaiah:A scavenger hunt, I guess. Chewie: Can I be in? Isaiah:If you want to... Chewie: YAY! Banzai:...Really? *lighting up a bottle of a liquid of an illegal drug then throws it off* I'm game. Chewie: Wheer Aweah? (Where's Aleah?) Banzai:*shrugs* Haven't seen her today. Chewie: OK. Me go find Bloowai to join. Banzai:I wonder where Aleah is. Isaiah:Where's Ferham...? Brad: I have no one to wonder or to look for. :/ Isaiah:GTFO Brad: What's wrong with you? Isaiah:Nothing, you came from nowhere. Brad: OK. So can I take part in this "Scavenger" hunt? Isaiah:Fine. Brad: Thanks. I'll go assemble my team. Banzai:I wonder where Erik and Richard are. Richard:... (TIEM SKIP?) (Waiting for maverick...) (Alright.) (Okay, that can wait) Erik:YEEAH BITCHES! ERIK THE PUSSY TAPPER REPORTING FOR SHIT! Chewie: Hi! Richard:*smacks Erik in the back of the head* Ferham noticed Erik, and facepalmed. Richard:Forgive him, he didn't get enough oxygen at birth and I can't stress it enough when he embarrasses himself. Bluray and Brad: *look at each other* Seems legit. Aleah: *holding a green child* Hey Banzai! Richard:*glares at Bluray and Brad* Banzai:Hey, Aleah. Axel: What's the challenge? Banzai:Not a "challenge". Axel: I meant the scavenger hunt. Same thing. Banzai:*sighs* Hey Aleah, what's that in your hand? Aleah: I found him on the street. Banzai:Oh? Aleah: What are we searching for? Banzai:Stone Gems. Apparently there's eight of them around. Aleah: Oh. What's the maximum amount on a team? Isaiah:..3. ((Name everyone here atm so we can decide teams.)) (Isaiah, Axel, Shred, Banzai, Aleah, Richard, Ferham, Erik, Bluray and Chewie) Bluray: Teams? Isaiah:I call Richard and Ferham *rawr*. Banzai, Aleah, and Bluray(including Chewie), Erik, Shred and Axel. Bluray: Alright Chewie: Yay! Aleah: *puts the green child in Blu's backpack* Alright Axel: OK. Ferham giggled, and hugged Isaiah. Bluray: Let's make our move! Axel: Alright. Chewie: POYO! Green kid: Megh...? Banzai:...*confused* Isaiah:*hugs Ferham back, grinning* Hi, Ferham! "Sorry, was I being too quiet?" Ferham asked. Isaiah:No... Bluray: What location? Isaiah:...As in? Bluray: Zone. City. What is the place we search for these Stone Gems. Isaiah:All in the same Zone. Bluray: Alright! Let's go! (What Zone are they in?) (GREEN) (MUTHAPHUKKIN) (HILL) Isaiah:Okay, let's go! Bluray: *runs off with his group* (PAWS) (WE NEED MAVERICK STAT.) (GUYS, YOU'VE GOT TO KEEP REMINDING ME OR I'LL KEEP FRICKING FORGETTING) Ferham was following Isaiah, of course. (See? when the hell was the last time this was even edited) Richard:*checking the map* Soo. The gem shouldn't be TOO far. Just go up northeast! Isaiah:Alright then... *goes into that direction* Richard:Wait, how did you get this? Isaiah:...found it while digging. ((New chapter start?)) (fine) (WAIT FOR MAVERICK) (MAVERICK YOU FAT MOTHERFUCKER, WE"RE ALL WAITING ON YOU TO CONTINUE SO WE DON'T HAVE TO HALT THE FUCKING SERIES FOR ANOTHER YEAR. HOP TO IT! (THEN KEEP ME UPDATED SHIT) Ferham followed along. "So, does it say what we're supposed to do once we get there? Assuming that we'll have to do more than just digging?"